


secretly exchange·偷换  DOON番外

by Gardenia_1225



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenia_1225/pseuds/Gardenia_1225
Summary: 偷换宇宙里DOON的第一次= =
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 16





	secretly exchange·偷换  DOON番外

金建学自以为的第一次，是在他自己也没预料到的情况下发生的。

那一段时间的孙东柱有些非同寻常。吃平时很喜欢的饼干，速度很慢，而且会伸出舌头舔掉嘴唇旁边的饼干渣，看得金建学喉头发紧，只能转移开视线。

孙东柱还加了学校的街舞社，大概是社团新教的是女团舞，回家之后孙东柱说要集体表演，自己一个人在金建学设置的健身房间练习，金建学有时候忘记这一茬闯进去，就会看见孙东柱的背影，扭动着身体又蹲下，在街舞社前辈金建学的眼里虽然有些生涩，但是格外好看。

从前金建学一直觉得孙东柱是小孩子，就算是一起同居了，也顶多是抱着小朋友一起睡觉，有时候起反应了，只能自己起来去卫生间解决。

他舍不得动孙东柱，他觉得他的天使太干净了。

可是最近，孙东柱好像总是在若有若无地诱惑他。金建学默默退出房间，深呼吸了一口气，可是孙东柱的身影在他眼前仿佛挥散不去。

有一天，金建学下了班接孙东柱下课，在小区附近买了一个冰激凌，孙东柱一边舔着冰激凌一边跟着金建学往家走，金建学只能闻到浓郁的香草味，其他的并没有留意。

结果刚一进家门，孙东柱就惊呼一声，原来是冰激凌有些化了，顺着他的手指流下来，他把冰激凌换到另一只手，吮吸起沾了冰激凌的手指来。这时候金建学刚好跟着他进门把门关上，一抬头就看见了这一幕。

好像是怕冰激凌接着化一样，孙东柱下一口就包了一大口进嘴，但是没有及时包住，化掉的冰激凌在孙东柱的唇角开始蔓延奶白色的痕迹，金建学实在是忍不住，吻了上去。

香草味的一个吻，还有些冰。金建学先是用舌头舔去了孙东柱唇角的冰激凌，接着就整个吻了上去，已经化了的一部分冰激凌就这么流进金建学嘴里，而剩下还成型的冰激凌也迅速在两人的热吻之中融化了。

孙东柱被吻得有些晕晕乎乎，从前金建学从来不会这样带着这么大的情欲吻他，这个吻突然让他想起了金英助，想着平时讨金英助开心的样子，把手里所剩不多的冰激凌也塞进嘴里，主动凑上去吻金建学。

华夫筒带着剩余的冰激凌跌落在地上，孙东柱双臂环着金建学的脖子，被金建学整个人抱起来，走进了卧室。

金建学觉得自己忍不了了。

孙东柱穿着的T恤很快被金建学扒下来，白皙的身体暴露在空气里，金建学忍不住压上去，从额头一路细细地吻下来，一直亲到小腹的内裤边缘，孙东柱的性器早就已经鼓胀起来，金建学用手去摩挲的时候，看见他的小朋友情不自禁地把手指含在嘴里，制止自己发出呻吟的声音。

如果是吕焕雄，这时候他可能已经进去了。金建学一直忍着，用抚摸挑逗好孙东柱之后，拉下了他已经有些被沾湿的内裤。

扩张的过程并不繁琐。金建学从抽屉拿过润滑剂挤了一点在手上，感受到孙东柱的身体有一点紧绷，于是从脖子一直缓缓地摸到腰，摸了几个来回，孙东柱的身体才放松下来。

就是这个动作，又让孙东柱想起了金英助。可是那时候金英助是因为手指进不去后穴才这样，而金建学，是一摸到他紧绷的身体就主动安慰他，孙东柱一时间有些恍惚，而就在这恍惚的时候，金建学的手指也伸进来了。

纵使已经使用过一次，不过已经是两周之前的事，金建学插进来的时候，那种熟悉的疼痛感又翻天覆地袭来，孙东柱努力忍了又忍，一滴眼泪还是流了出来，被金建学发现了。

“东柱，你是不是特别疼？”金建学好看的眉毛蹙起来，“假如真的不舒服，我马上出来……”

“没有没有……”孙东柱紧紧抓住了金建学的手臂，“你接着动吧，我没事……”

和金英助做爱与和金建学做爱完全是两种不一样的感觉。孙东柱一边感受快感累积，一边想着。金英助是那种说一不二的人，在床上总归比较强势，但是金建学的温柔铺天盖地地袭来，孙东柱一边被金建学抱在怀里不断往上顶，一边这么想着。

金建学看着怀里的孙东柱，全身都因为情欲蒙上了一层淡淡的粉红色，闭着眼睛仰着头，嘴巴微张，诱惑他的双唇里吐出气息和呻吟。

原来把天使带进情欲的地狱，是这么的美妙。

金建学便再也忍不住，把人压在床上快速冲撞，直接把孙东柱送上了高潮。

等到金建学隔着安全套射了出来，两个人才彻底脱了力，金建学还不忘刮了一下孙东柱的鼻子：“我们东柱想变成大人了？这几天一直诱惑我。”

是因为爱还是因为歉意？孙东柱自己也搞不明白了。


End file.
